Beyblade: D Reformation
by Sukasa192
Summary: No summary. Not yaoi, and never will be, so don't ask. Centered around the DemolitionBlitzkreig Boys. Make sure you read the note in chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, this would be the fourth season.

Note: Rei will NOT remain bad the whole story unless I get anoverwhelming response (which, for me, would probably be ten reviews) telling me to keep him evil. 

Chapter One:

* * *

"Why don't you just go back to the Blitzkrieg Boys? You're worthless to us now." Rei and Tyson said, glaring at Kai.

"But, I just…" Tyson cut Kai off before he could finish his sentence.

"Get out of our sight, before we hurt you." Tyson nearly yelled. Kai didn't move, he was frozen in fear. His teammates had never treated him like this before. Was it because… he lost Dranzer?

"I said leave!" Tyson yelled, backhanding Kai, making him fall to the ground in pain. Kai looked up at them with a hurt expression, and ran as far as he could away from them.

"Good, that twerp's gone. Now, maybe we can win the championships." Tyson said, making Rei smirk evilly. They both walked back to the dojo, not having any second thoughts about what they had just done to Kai.

Kai was sitting on a bench in the park, his head in his hands. He felt miserable, but he wasn't going to cry, not for anything. He didn't want anyone knowing he was weak.

"Kai?" A voice said to the left of him. Kai turned his head, and who should be standing there but Tala?

"Hey Tala." Kai said sadly, returning to looking at his 'very interesting' feet.

"What's wrong? You seem upset. Is there something you want to tell me?" Tala asked, sitting down on the bench with Kai.

"…" Kai didn't answer him. He figured Tala would just get mad at him for running away instead of fighting back.

"Kai, you know you can tell me anything. We're friends, after all. Always have been, always will be." Tala said comfortingly, placing his hand softly on Kai's back.

'That's right…' Kai thought, 'Tala's been my best friend ever since I was two. He won't reject me…' Kai told Tala everything, a little hesitant at first, but eventually he just let the words come out. Tala looked at his friend in pity, and hugged him gently.

"You poor thing. Hey, wanna hear something funny?" Tala asked, trying to lighten the mood. Kai just nodded slightly. "Bryan punched a hole in the wall." That set Kai off laughing.

"W… what?" Kai asked, trying to control his laughter.

"Bryan punched a hole in the wall. He misses you, you know." Tala said, remembering when his other best friend had punched the hole in the wall, and a small smirk (that gradually grew into a large grin) appeared on his face.

"Seriously?" Kai asked skeptically.

"Yup."

"That's Bryan for you." Kai said, laughing again.

"Yeah." Tala replied. Something in his pocket started buzzing, and Tala took out something that resembled a Nintendo DS (except it's more like the communicators they use in Digimon season 2).

"sigh Speak of the devil… Sorry, Kai. I gotta go now, Bryan's mad at me for staying out this late. By the way, if you ever want to come back with us, you're more than welcome." Tala said, walking away in the direction he had come. Kai stared after him, thinking about what he had just said.

'Maybe, just maybe, I really belong with them…' Kai thought.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter of my story. That's actually the sixth one I started, but the first I deleted (because I wrote most of it in school and didn't save it in the right place, so it got deleted -.-+), and the others aren't even close to being written. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, after a couple weeks, I'm back again. This story's a lot easier to write than my other one. By the way, if you've read the other one, some of those characters might be making an appearence. Not sure yet, but they might.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Online Chat-

(A/N: My notes .)

-------------------Scene Change-------------------

* * *

Last chapter:

_'Maybe, just maybe, I really belong with them…' Kai thought._

---------------Back at the Blitzkrieg Boys' house----------------------------------

Bryan was rocking back and forth on his chair. "What's taking him so long? He's late… Again!" Bryan questioned aloud.

"Dude, chill. He probably just took the long way home." Ian said, trying to calm Bryan down. Bryan, who had been in a bad mood all week and was just about ready to kill. As if anything Ian said was gonna calm him down.

"Well, he'd better get here soon, or else…" Bryan didn't have time to finish his sentence, because Tala walked in the door. "What the freak took you so long! Do you know how late you are?" Bryan yelled angrily at Tala.

"Sorry. I ran into Kai." Tala replied. Bryan looked at him in surprise.

"Really? What did he say?" Bryan asked, completely forgetting that he was mad just a moment ago.

"Not much. Mostly that he wasn't on a team at the moment." Tala replied, shrugging as if it didn't really matter.

"What!" The rest of the Demolition Boys asked. "You mean, he's not with BBA Revolution anymore?" Ian asked, making sure he had heard Tala right.

"Yup." Tala replied simply. "I told him he could join us again if he really wanted to. Not sure if he'll come or not, but you can't say I didn't offer." He added.

"I hope he comes," Bryan sighed. "I'll be down later, my friend's supposed to be online now." Bryan muttered, heading upstairs.

"Man, is he having mood swings today…" Spencer mumbled when Bryan was out of earshot.

-----------------------Bryan's room-------------------------

Bryan sat down at his computer (coughlaptopcough), which he hadn't shut down earlier. 'Oh well, I'll have more time to spend talking to Briar…' Bryan thought, logging on to the site he and 'Briar' talked on.

-Hey Torma, what took you so long?- 'Briar' asked. (A/N: Torma is Bryan's username.)

-Sorry, my team and I had a little… dispute.- Bryan responded.

-One of them ticked you off again, eh?-

-No, no! I was just… in a bad mood today.-

-How come?-

-…You're starting to get on my nerves…-

-LOL. Gomen-ne. One of my friends says that when I start getting on his nerves. Speaking of friends, I have something I wanna ask you.- 'Briar' said.

-Sure. Dare I say it, go shoot .- Bryan laughed. (A/N: In the manga, they say 'Go shoot!' instead of 'Let it rip!'.)

-Ha ha, very funny. Anyway, I, like you, had a dispute with my team (old team now…), and a friend of mine invited me to join his team. I'm fairly good friends with all four of them, but I'm just not sure if I should join or not…- 'Briar' explained.

-That's kinda creepy.- Bryan said randomly (according to 'Briar', that is).

-That was random.- See what I mean?

-No, I mean, one of my friends has the same problem.-

-Oh. So, anyway, what do you think I should do?-

-Truthfully, if I were you, I'd go with the guys who wanted you to join their team. I mean, if you're friends, and the other guys (aka your old team) just up and abandoned you, what's the reason to even consider going back with your old team or something? At the very least, if you join with your friends, you'll get to kick the other guys' butts .- Bryan explained.

-But I've never beaten them before…-

-So? Maybe this'll be the year.-

-…Yeah, you're right. I think I'm gonna go and tell them my decision right now, if you wouldn't mind me leaving.-

-Go ahead. We've been talking for who knows how long, anyway. See you tomorrow/later?-

-Later, hopefully .-

-Later, then.- Bryan said, before they both logged off.

* * *

Sorry if that was a cliffy, but that was about two pages long, and I got two reviews asking for me to update (I'm surprised I got one, to tell the truth). Two reviews, two pages. Wonder what I'll have to write if I get 15 reviews? O.o Ah well, it's just a coincidence that there're the same number of pages as reviews as chapters, right? O.o Right? 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sure you've read the disclaimer by now, so I won't type it again (even though this message is kinda pointless because it's longer than the disclaimer itself O.o).

* * *

-Downstairs-

"So, Tala, what're we gonna do about a fifth member? We haven't told Bryan yet, but to compete, we'd need someone else to join." Spencer asked Tala.

"That's one of the reasons I asked Kai to join us again. Besides, maybe if he joins us again Bryan won't punch any more holes in the walls." Tala replied, smirking.

"True…" Ian started, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"sigh I'll get it." Tala volunteered unenthusiastically.

-At the door-

"Da?" Tala asked, a little worried when he didn't see anyone after opening the door.

"Bombs away!" A familiar voice replied, apparently dropping a water balloon, because it hit Tala's head and made him a little angry.

"Alright, who's… Wait a minute. Kai?" Tala asked after he recognized the voice of the person who had dropped a water balloon on his head. ((A/N: Imagine Tala with his hair wet .))

"Bingo, bingo. You win the prize." Kai said, jumping down from the windowsill he had been standing on a moment ago. "So, is there still room for one more on this team?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course not. We replaced you already." Tala said, laughing. Kai laughed too, because he knew it was a joke. Tala did things like that a lot. "Come in, before you catch a cold." Tala said, inviting Kai in.

"Who was it, Tala?" Spencer called from the other room.

"Who do _you_ think it was, Spence?" Kai called back, surprising those in the other room.

"Kai!" Came Ian's and Spencer's voices.

"Bingo, bingo. You win the prize." Kai repeated. "I get kind of sick of saying that over and over again after awhile." He whispered to Tala.

"I know what you mean…" Tala whispered back.

"Dude, I thought you weren't gonna come!" Ian said.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Kai replied.

"I'd hide from Bryan for a while. He's been kinda… moody… since you left." Spencer warned.

"Ha ha. All right, I'll keep that in mind." Kai said cheerily. "He sure hasn't changed much, has he?"

Everyone thought for a minute. Then, they simultaneously said, "Nope!"

* * *

Yeah, I know, I know. It's short. But I hadn't updated in so long (I can't update during school, I'm not allowed on the computer unless I have a project. Thankfully, school's out now.), I wanted to at least post something. I'll try to think of more to type, but I've been really busy and short on inspiration lately. Sorry about that. 


End file.
